


Distraction

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by merihn: "I'm NOT getting on a plane."

"Dean, Bobby needs us. Are you really going to say no because you can't handle a plane ride?"

"Sam, there has to be somebody down there who can help him. And it's two plane rides."

"We could stay for awhile. When was the last time we had a vacation?"

"Vacation does not require flying," Dean said, mouth tightening.

"Okay," Sam sighed, "I thought you'd want to join the mile high club."

Dean wavered. "Dude, I saw 'Snakes on a Plane'. No way."

Sam scratched his head and tried not to smile. "You sure? The flight's a red eye. Lots of pillows and blankets. Low lights. I promise the only snakes will very very friendly."

Dean weighed the pros and cons. "But there's no way we're both going to fit in one bathroom."

"You'd be amazed at how flexible I can be if properly motivated," Sam grinned.

~~~End~~~


End file.
